


DISCONTINUED Zeke's Adventures In Alola!

by InkWithLife



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, OC, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon OC, zeke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWithLife/pseuds/InkWithLife
Summary: Not a long time ago I made an OC and decided to give the kid a story since I started coming up with ideas to quickly haha
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Overall Information

  
(If you can't read that just look at this)  
Zeke(Zeh-ke)   
Age: 15  
Sexuality:Bisexual  
Pronouns: He/him and They/them  
Team: Primarina, Drampa (shiny), Lycanroc (Midday), Klinklang, Tsareena and Rimbobee  
(Also Rotom Dex?)  
  
So this story will start in the very beginning of his journey also some fun facts is that he's quite dumb but can be smart at times. He's also friends with Mallow, Lana, Hau, Gladion, Acerola, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lillie and Hapu. More info on him will be revealed as the story goes on.  
  
Something else is that this based on 3 universes (Manga, Game and Anime) so for the Manga I'll do Trainers are included in the battle and that pokedex's are not given out all the time unless a special trainer comes along. For the Game side it's just all the main story lines with the same captain trials and Kahuna but the Kahuna's battle just like the Anime or something similar. 


	2. The start of a new journey!

It was an early Saturday morning, to be exact 5 AM, the time Zeke wakes up and gets ready for his day. As he got ready to take a shower professor Kukui called him. Zeke immediately picked up. "What's happening Professor?" Zeke said through the phone. "Nothing much Zeke, just wondering if you could stop by my house later today around 7 AM." Kukui replied. "Oh uh yea sure, I'll be there on time, but for the meantime, I have to go since I need to shower and cook my parents breakfast." Zeke said to the professor. "Oh, yea sorry! Well, see you in a bit!" Kukui said as Zeke hung up the phone and climbed into the shower. A few minutes later he quickly finished and started wondering what Kukui needed as he got into his clothes and made his way to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. "actually I can probably run to Mallow's family's restaurant before my parents wake up... it'll take 10 minutes to get there so yea that works." Zeke thought to himself.  
  
  
After 10 minutes from running he ran straight into the door of the restaurant "OW!" Zeke said out loud standing up and rubbing his head. After a bit he walked in and waved to Mallow. "Hey Mallow! Okay uhh- I need some food- _since I don't want to cook._ " Zeke said. "Oh it's fine what do you need?" Mallow said laughing a bit. "Hmmm I'd like 5 Malasadas and two super fruit salads." Zeke said as he smiled softly. "Coming right up, it'll be like 20 or so minutes so just sit down." Mallow replied while Zeke nodded his head and waited a while. After 20 minutes he quickly noticed it was 5:50 and his parents where going to wake up soon. Mallow would quickly hand him the food and Zeke just said thanks while running back to his house as quick as possible almost tripping all the time but barely. "Hey mom, dad! Sorry I took so long I was grabbing some food at Mallow's!" Zeke shouted to his parents who where awake in the kitchen. "It's fine Zeke, let's just all eat before you go to Kukui's" Zeke's dad said who was called Zachariah while his mom was called Zyla.   
  
  
"I guess Kukui told you both, huh?" Zeke said. "Yea he did! I think he had a surprise or something." Zyla said smiling. After a long wait for Zeke he could finally run off to Kukui's house which took him about 30 minutes since he lived quite far from his house. When Zeke was at the doorstep he knocked on the door seeing Kukui, Burnet and Lillie. "Good morning Kukui, Burnet and Lillie!" Zeke said with the warmest smile he could give off. "Welcome!" the three said. "Come on in Zeke, I have three gifts for you, thing is you have to earn two of them." Kukui said as Zeke walked in. "Then what are they?" Zeke asked. "One is a starter pokemon that you get to chose. The other two are a Rotom Dex and a Trial challenger bad for the Island challenge." Kukui answered Zeke's question. "Island challenge, rotom dex??? Also what starter!!!" Zeke said curiously. "Okay calm down kid also a island challenge is where you go to all 4 islands defeating the trials and grand trials! A rotom dex is a pokedex that speaks and gives information about pokemon! Also the starter we have Popplio with us I gave away the other two so is she fine?" Kukui asked and Zeke just nodded his head as fast as possible. "Alright then! Come on out popplio!" Kukui shouted as he threw the Pokeball into the air releasing Popplio. "Aw I love her!!! I really want her!" Zeke said as he sat down to see if Popplio would come to him which she did.  
  
  
"It seems that she likes you, so you two are a perfect match! Here's the Pokeball!" Kukui said tossing the Pokeball to Zeke as he caught it Lillie came over. "Okay so if you beat my vulpix with your Popplio you will get a Rotom dex and be allowed to partake in the island challenge." Lillie said Zeke nodded his head as everyone walked out. "Come on out Snowy!" Lillie shouted as Zeke did the same with Popplio but she was already out of the Pokeball so Zeke just put her there. "Okay Snowy use Icy wind!" Lillie commanded "Wait what's that!!! Oh never mind uhhh Popplio knows Water gun so Popplio use water gun!" Zeke commanded as both pokemon got hit Zeke had to dodge the icy wind. After a few minutes of battling Zeke one but got an icy wind to the arm which Kukui melted with some warm water. "Alright Zeke you passed my mini trial now come on! You need your prizes!" Kukui said as he walked inside to get a pokedex, rotom, and a island challenger badge.  
  
  
After a while Zeke was handed the island challenger badge while Kukui told Rotom to go into the dex. "What's that, Kukui?" Zeke wondered as he saw the Pokedex flying. "it's a rotom dex, say hi to it." Kukui replied. "Okay then- Hello Rotom Dex! My name is Zeke nice to meet you!" Zeke said smiling. "Inserting Zeke and Kukui into the database." Rotom Dex said. After several hours of Zeke figuring out how rotom dex worked he realized he was about to go on a grand journey so he quickly said bye to Kukui, Burnet and Lillie as he rushed home to tell his mom and dad about his journey. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! and I want to go on a journey!" He said as his parents heard him. "Well than it's 10 PM you where at Kukui's house all day, you should go to bed and sleep. You can leave in the morning just leave a note!" Zachariah said as Zeke agreed and took his Popplio out of the Pokeball and the two went to sleep preparing them selves for their journey in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was really fun to write!


End file.
